


Hermano Pródigo

by CsofiaO



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsofiaO/pseuds/CsofiaO
Summary: Saeyoung por fin ha recuperado a su hermano, pero, a pesar de sus intenciones, a veces el pasado es más fuerte que sus deseos de reencontrarse. A pesar de ello, aún quedan objetos e historias que contarse entre ellos, que quizás puedan volver a reunirlos.





	Hermano Pródigo

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender este fanfic debes haber terminado la ruta de 707 o leer bajo tu propio riesgo, porque contiene varios spoilers y cosas~
> 
> Agradecimientos a Carolina y a todo el staff de Mystic Messenger Chile, por la idea <3 Espero que les guste

Algunas noches, como aquella, a Saeyoung le era imposible conciliar el sueño, que había aprendido a prescindir cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, a pesar de necesitarlo desesperadamente. A veces, en noches como aquella, Saeyoung se obligaba a trabajar hasta quedar extenuado de cansancio, con los ojos llorosos y el ánimo por eso suelo. A veces, en noches como aquella, simplemente se quedaba mirando el techo y pensando en todo lo que tenía que ocultar bajo su aparente y vana felicidad, riendo y tonteando para que los demás fueran un poco más felices cada vez que hablaban con él.

Pero esa noche, cuando abrió los ojos con el pecho oprimido, sintiendo que iba a ahogarse sin poder respirar y con los brazos acalambrados por la tensión, se do cuenta que sentía miedo. No… Terror; el mismo que había sentido durante ya casi una semana y que lo había llevado al insomnio y sombrías elucubraciones en espera del alba, cuando el sol calentaba su espalda lo suficiente para fingir un día más, aunque sus amigos ya supieran todo y le repitieran que no debía seguirlo haciendo.

Se levantó rápidamente al oír el roce de la alfombra de la sala seguido de un tintineo contra el vidrio, asustado que sus temblorosos y vagos sueños se hicieran realidad. Su misma ansiedad lo obligó a avanzar forzadamente hacia allí, para encontrar una forma borrosa que entrechocaba contra la ventana, teniendo que acercarse para distinguir la silueta de una rama mecida por el viento y no algo -o alguien- más… Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía puestos sus anteojos y se dio cuenta de su descuidada estupidez. Quizás, desde que ciertas personas habían entrado a su vida, se había vuelto demasiado incauto y relajado, cuando en realidad, desde la agencia podían vengarse, pegarle un balazo silencioso y alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, él era un ser inexistente, no sólo para el sistema, sino que, algunas veces, para el mismo.

Volvió a su habitación, algo más acostumbrado a la oscuridad, tanteando la mesa de noche en busca de sus anteojos, sin encontrarlos. Revolvió las sábanas, manoteó debajo de la cama y registró en los pocos lugares donde su vista le permitiera buscarlos hasta que, con las manos vacías, se sentó en el borde del colchón, tratando de pensar donde los había dejado.

El ruido en la ventana volvió a alertarlo y el miedo a lo incontrolable lo recorrió como hielo punzante en sus venas, acortando la estrecha distancia entre su habitación y la que, hasta hace poco, estuvo tan sólo ocupada con ropa y viejas piezas de computador, temiendo que aquel ruido se debiese a que él se había fugado. Se acercó y empujó la puerta entreabierta tímidamente, cuidándose hasta de respirar y entornando los ojos para intentar distinguir la silueta que dormía encogida bajo las mantas. Sin poder contenerse por el alivio de verlo ahí, estiró una mano hasta sentir la forma y el calor que el cuerpo de Saeran desprendía durante el sueño, primero rozando suavemente la cabeza y bajando hasta palpar lo que debía ser el hombro. Retiró la mano inmediatamente cuando su hermano se revolvió inquieto en su letargo, quizás por tocarlo demasiado fuerte, a pesar de sí mismo. Retrocediendo, los ojos de Saeyoung se desviaron por un instante hacia su izquierda para notar un destello amarillo sobre el velador, que no resultó sobre otra cosa que sus anteojos, apoyados bajo la lámpara. La razón de haber elegido aquellos marcos no era exclusivamente estética, sino porque aquella frecuencia de color era de las pocas que podía distinguir en la oscuridad, tan anonadado por verlos allí que no atinó a agarrarlos inmediatamente.

“¿Qué hacen aquí?”, pensó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento para tomarlos y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando los contornos nítidos aparecieron a su alrededor: los muebles aún polvorientos por no haber limpiado correctamente, la ropa tirada sobre el suelo, el viejo computador portátil que había acondicionado para su hermano, pero lo más importante era el mismo Saeran, descansando y protegido por su propio sueño.

Desde que Saeran había aceptado vivir con él tras haberse reencontrado, Saeyoung tenía estrictamente prohibido ingresar a su habitación o estar en el mismo espacio que su gemelo demasiado tiempo, porque de otro modo el menor de los Choi se volvía irritable, ansioso, huraño y malhumorado. Él entendía perfectamente que el otro necesitaba un tiempo para sí, si bien lo único que quería era abrazarlo y así tratar de recuperar los años perdidos, decirle que todo estaría bien si permanecían juntos, que él no se iría a ninguna parte y que de ahora en adelante podían vivir una vida normal.

“¿Una vida normal? ¿Alguna vez hemos tenido algo remotamente parecido a una vida normal?”

Miró a su hermano una vez más antes de volver a la cama, lamentándose que los traumas estuviesen tan arraigados en él al punto de dormir de esa manera, recogido sobre sí mismo, con la cabeza cubierta hasta arriba y la respiración algo agitada, pues su cuerpo se estremecía con cada exhalación, como si inconscientemente tuviera miedo de que cada una fuera la última. Se reprimió de acariciarle la cabeza, como cuando eran niños, le dio la espalda para retirarse y pasar las horas que quedaban en vela hasta el amanecer.

\- ¿Por qué usas lentes tan horribles?

La voz de su hermano era suave y a veces lograba sobresaltarlo, porque parecía venir de ninguna parte. Se volvió hacia él, distinguiendo sus ojos brillantes asomados entre las sábanas, con un cierto aire de inocencia que ni siquiera las torturas de Rika le habían podido arrebatar y que Saeyoung tanto apreciaba.  Sin embargo, junto con ello había algo de reproche y él sabía exactamente por qué, tomando aire antes de responder.

\- Para no perderlos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con…? – se revolvió inquieto en la cama, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, sin saber cómo formular su idea o si debía contenerla. Saeyoung esperó pacientemente; después de todo, ese comportamiento no era nuevo en él -. ¿Qué pasó con los otros?

\- ¿Los que tú me diste?

\- Sólo los encontré – el otro quiso reír, pero la expresión glacial de su hermano se lo impidió, suspirando una vez más y reclinándose contra el umbral de la puerta. El frío le helaba la espalda, provocándole ligeros temblores que no pudo evitar y que, al parecer, su hermano fue capaz de notar, porque volvió la cabeza para agregar -: Deberías volver a tu habitación.

\- Sí, lo sé – aunque no podían verse en la oscuridad, él le sonrió fraternalmente y musitó un débil “buenas noches” para luego desandar el camino hasta su habitación.

\- Saeyoung – Saeran apenas alzó la voz, pero fue suficiente para que su gemelo retornara -. No me respondiste.

\- Tú me echaste – respondió, reprimiendo la sonrisa.

\- Es cierto – arrugó la frente, como si lo meditara con excesiva seriedad. Era una expresión que su hermano llamaba “cara de ecuación difícil” y que adoptaba desde que eran niños -. ¿Podemos seguir… mañana?

\- Mañana – repitió, tratando de no suspirar de puro alivio. ¿Eso significaba que él estaba pensando en hacer las paces lentamente? -, es perfecto.

\- Ahora vete – terminó, dándole la espalda y volviendo a cubrirse con la manta.

“Quizás no… Pero de todas formas era un avance”, pensó, echándose sobre la cama y atisbando el cielo nocturno desde su posición, sin querer quitarse los anteojos a pesar del cansancio que comenzaba a pesarle en los párpados. Podría dormir un poco, pero su hermano había removido, sin quererlo, recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia y juventud que no sabía si era capaz de compartir con él; después de todo, Saeran tampoco le había contado todavía todo lo sucedido en sus años como miembro del Mint Eye y lo que, él suponía, debía haber sufrido para acabar en aquel estado, tanto físico como mental, tan aislado del mundo que en realidad hasta llegaban a parecerse un poco. Quiso reír para no tener que seguir lamentando sobre su suerte, apartando los ojos de la ventana para volverlos a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación contraria y pensar en los hermanos que se habían convertido con el paso de los años, tan heridos y rotos que, sinceramente, no sabía si él, por su cuenta, sería capaz de reparar.

 

* * *

 

El repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeando el vidrio lo sacó de su estado somnoliento, tan acostumbrado a desperezarse rápidamente que se levantó antes de recuperar la consciencia del todo, casi cayéndose hacia un lado y debiendo afirmarse de la pared para no resbalar.

Los días de lluvia eran malos porque ella se volvía irritable e impredecible, descargando su ira contra ellos al más pequeño error. Últimamente solía desquitarse con él, pero era preferible como víctima a Saeran, más temeroso y frágil de ánimo. Debía admitir también que, en parte, los castigos los había ocasionado él, desde que empezara a ver borroso en los últimos meses, volviéndose más y más progresivo con el paso de las estaciones. No había querido decir nada a nadie, por temor a ser golpeado sin razón, pero no podía evitar chocar con las paredes, tropezarse en las escaleras o dejar caer las cosas si no era capaz de distinguirlas.

Se restregó los cansados ojos y acomodó las mangas del sweater que le quedaba demasiado grande, mirando de soslayo la pequeña silueta que aún dormía sobre el suelo, cubierto con una manta raída que apenas los cubría del suelo. Un portazo en el segundo piso lo obligó a agacharse y tantear en busca de la cuerda amarrada a un extremo de la mesa de la cocina, tomando luego la pierna derecha de su gemelo y atando ahí, donde con los dedos podía distinguir la piel áspera y endurecida por permanecer atado por demasiado tiempo.

\- Lo siento, Saeran – musitó, terminando de amarrarlo para que su madre no sospechara que lo liberaba cada noche que su madre decidía torturarlo así.

\- ¿Hermano? – su voz sonó áspera y se movió instintivamente para acomodarse a su lado, siendo bruscamente detenido por la cuerda que se tensó en su tobillo, despertando de forma abrupta por el dolor.

\- La oí arriba, por eso lo hice – admitió, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

\- No te preocupes – pudo adivinar que sonreía, por la forma en que su rostro se dibujaba cuando entrecerró los ojos para enfocarlo mejor -. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Me arden los ojos – mintió, apartándose de él para llenar la tetera de agua y tomar la escoba.

\- No deberías haber dormido en la cocina conmigo.

\- La habitación es muy fría y no me molesta dormir en el suelo – quería seguir conversando con él, pero los ruidos del segundo piso lo empezaban a poner nervioso, cuidando de tener todo correctamente para que su madre no los regañara desde tan temprano -. Si te dejaba dormir solo podrías volver a enfermarte.

\- Mamá siempre dice que soy el más débil – musitó, sin un tono quejumbroso, sino infinitamente triste -. Si ella no nos castiga hoy, ¿puedes seguir enseñándome cosas? Hace tiempo que no lo haces.

Saeyoung había temido esa petición, la que hacía a su gemelo más feliz cuando sonreía de esa manera, con los ojos brillantes de excitación y todo el cuerpo inclinándose hacia adelante, como cuando le había enseñado a leer y escribir. La excusa para no seguir haciéndole clases era que debía mejorar su caligrafía, pero en verdad era porque la letra de algunos libros de texto se hacía demasiado difusa y no podía leérselos con claridad. Incluso en el colegio, debía sentarse muy adelante y reclinarse en la mesa para poder ver todo lo que sucedía en el pizarrón. Preguntar tampoco era una opción, con el riesgo de que su madre se enterara y lo sacara de la escuela precipitadamente. Y el conocimiento no era algo que Saeyoung estuviese dispuesto a perder, especialmente ahora que comenzaba a entender más cosas.

\- Lo haremos más tarde, cuando mamá…

No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda hasta la coronilla y se volvió, un instante antes que la puerta de la cocina se abriera con un chirrido molesto y su madre apareciese con expresión aparentemente calmada, o al menos era lo que Saeyoung podía interpretar si forzaba su vista lo suficiente.

Una vez, en el colegio, le habían hecho leer un cuento llamado “La Reina de las nieves” para la clase de literatura. Sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en la mujer, con el corazón de hielo y contemplándose en su espejo mágico, veía el rostro de su madre en ella, especialmente cuando el autor se refirió a su belleza como “cruel”. Al principio no había podido entenderlo bien, pero con el paso de los años iba siendo más claro por la forma en que los miraba, con unos ojos carentes de vida, acompañados de una sonrisa gélida y estudiada, como todo en ella, al menos hasta donde podía recordar su gesto.

\- Buenos días, niños – saludó, con ese tono suave que Saeran también había heredado.

\- Buenos días, madre – contestaron los niños, prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

\- Hoy llueve, así que les voy a pedir que no hagan ningún ruido para que su madre no comience a sufrir de sus jaquecas, ¿está bien? – demasiado amable era una alerta doble, porque cualquier error se pagaba con un castigo dos veces más fuerte -. Ahora, Saeyoung, tráeme un café.

“El paquete rojo brillante”, se dijo, reconociendo inmediatamente el olor del grano cuando lo levantó. Para ahorrarse las lecturas y el esfuerzo excesivo de, había aprendido a distinguir donde estaba cada objeto, taza e interruptor para no cometer errores; más ahora que su vista no era la mejor y se cernía una jaqueca inminente cada vez que la forzaba demasiado.

Mientras, ella se volvió hacia Saeran, haciendo resonar sus tacones negros por sobre el suelo de baldosas.

\- Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y no molestes más a tu madre con tus enfermedades que a nadie le importan, ¿entiendes? – Saeyoung lo vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo y se apuró a dejar la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- Respóndeme cuando te hablo, Saeran – su tono se volvió más frío y apremiante, intuyendo que su hermano debía estar encogiéndose sobre sí mismo al oírla hablar de ese modo.

\- S-sí, madre.

\- Detesto que balbucees, no entiendo por qué no puedes parecerte un poco más a tu hermano, ¿será porque naciste después? – el gemelo mayor cuidó de dejar la taza lo suficientemente lejos de Saeran, en caso que ella se enfureciera y quisiera tirarle el contenido, demasiado caliente. A su vez, como medida de protección, él también retrocedió y se acomodó junto a su hermano, que aún permanecía sentado, con la pierna aún amarrada a la mesa y comenzando a inflamarse por llevar ahí ya dos días.

\- No volverá a pasar – contestó, con una voz lo más clara posible.

\- Bien – bebió un sorbo y debió gustarle, porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos, cuando el sonido de la lluvia se vio interrumpido por algo más que ninguno supo descifrar inmediatamente, hasta que ella se levantó apurada de la silla, volteando la taza y dejando un halo negro sobre la madera que se convirtió en un río y una cascada, impactando contra el piso y cubriéndolo de vapor. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y de pronto los tironeó a ambos del brazo, tratando de incorporarlos con un miedo visceral.

\- ¡Levántense! – bramó, agitada y respirando con dificultad por sostenerlos.

\- Mamá, no puedo… - Saeran contuvo el llanto cuando su pie quedó enredado en la cuerda que lo unía a la mesa.

\- ¡Maldito niño! – tomó un cuchillo de la encimera y, temiendo lo peor, Saeyoung se adelantó y se agachó para soltar el nudo antes que ella fuera capaz de cortarle el tobillo -. Vamos, métanse en el sótano.

Cada vez que un auto se acercaba a casa pasaba lo mismo, acentuando el carácter histérico y narcisista de su madre, que los obligaba a ocultarse durante horas, incluso días, hasta que ella se tranquilizaba y los dejaba volver a la cocina. Ambos niños se quedaron petrificados un momento, sobreponiéndose al rechazo que el sótano les producía, especialmente Saeran, que se quedaba encerrado cada día ahí mientras su gemelo asistía a la escuela, recluido en la oscuridad y esperando por su regreso. A pesar del forcejeo inicial, finalmente aceptaron, con Saeyoung a la cabeza mientras sujetaba la mano del otro para no trastabillar ni alejarse demasiado, pero ella se mostraba tan ansiosa que terminó por empujarlos hacia el interior.

Un golpe brusco en la puerta la hizo ahogar un grito y les dio un último golpe en la espalda antes de cerrar la trampilla del sótano, no sin antes advertirles permaneciesen callados y quietos hasta que ella volviera a buscarlos. Entonces se hizo la oscuridad total y, ocultando su miedo lo más posible, el mayor descendió el corto tramo de escaleras y se sentó en el borde, oyendo como su hermano contenía la respiración y se arrimaba a él, quizás inconscientemente.

\- ¿Crees que sea…? – su voz fue prácticamente un susurro, aún así apenas conteniendo la emoción -. Mamá dijo que vendría a matarnos.

\- No lo sé – sus manos se estrecharon aún más y Saeyoung frunció el ceño al notarla demasiado fría. Se volvió hacia él y a pesar de la falta de luz, que tan sólo se filtraba por unas pequeñas ventanas que rozaban la superficie del patio, podía notar que estaba demasiado pálido -. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Tengo un poco de frío, eso es todo.

\- Voy a buscar algo con qué abrigarte – hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Saeran lo retuvo de la manga, obligándolo a sentarse una vez más a su lado.

\- Quédate conmigo, hermano.

\- Sabes que sí, siempre estaremos juntos – le dijo el otro, tranquilizándolo y retomando su posición inicial, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y acercando la cabeza se su gemelo hacia su hombro, reteniéndolo así hasta que ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y cuando Saeran despertó, aún con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y la incomodidad, notó que la luz del día gris y lluvioso se había disipado hasta volverse penumbra. La humedad de la habitación se colaba por su ropa y sus calcetines, reprimiendo los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y obligándolo a levantarse, soltando la mano tibia y suave de su gemelo mayor, que aún dormía con la cabeza inclinada y las piernas cruzadas. A pesar de lo jóvenes que aún eran ambos, Saeyoung se veía tan cansado cuando por fin dormía que Saeran no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el agotamiento del otro. Quizás fuera una bendición poder ir al colegio, salir al patio o no estar amarrado todo el tiempo, pero implicaba un esfuerzo y una responsabilidad que no podía concebir, sin envidiarlo realmente.

Acercó su rostro al de su hermano, estudiando las bolsas azules bajo sus pestañas y las pequeñas marcas de expresión que comenzaban a dibujarse en su frente. Era una cara que Saeyoung hacía con cada vez más frecuencia, no sólo cuando estudiaba, sino para algo tan simple como leer o enfocarlo. Saeran podía ser débil de salud, pero no era idiota: era perfectamente consciente que a su hermano le estaba siendo dificultoso ver y apreciar la profundidad de las cosas frente a él, rompiendo más cosas que de costumbre y enfureciendo a su madre con más frecuencia. Apretó los labios de pura rabia cuando apreció, aún brillante, la mancha roja de una quemadura de cigarrillo en su nuca, oculta por el cabello rojo y los rizos. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar la razón, pero en su mente estaba fresca la expresión de dolor del mayor, conteniendo las lágrimas y apretando los dientes cuando su madre presionó la punta del cigarro encendido contra su piel.

\- Ahora va a ser mi turno de ayudarte – susurró, incorporándose y encendiendo una vieja lámpara de gas que había encontrado en una de sus muchas exploraciones. Acostumbrado al sótano, Saeran había pasado las horas muertas inspeccionando cada caja y familiarizándose con la oscuridad, las arañas y el polvo hasta que la exploración se transformó en su propia entretención secreta, incluso más que los deberes de caligrafía que su hermano le dejaba cada mañana. Demostrar miedo por aquella habitación se había transformado en un juego teatral para que su madre no descubriera lo mucho que le gustaba indagar entre los viejos libros, ropa y muebles, imaginando su propio país ideal cuando estaba solo.

Habría jurado que los había visto en una de las cajas del fondo, mientras buscaba con qué construir una espada hace unos meses. Eran viejos, torcidos y estaban algo pasados de moda, pero, con algo de suerte, podrían funcionar, al menos en parte. Miró hacia arriba para comprobar que la llama de la lámpara no se colara por entre las vigas de madera hacia el primer piso y comenzó a deambular entre los libreros olvidados, las esquineras y un viejo escritorio que usaba para dibujar.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado, pues ya anteriormente había reorganizado el contenido de cada caja en caso que llegara a necesitar algo de ellas. Lo utilizaba también para agilizar su mente como pudiese, en vez de quedarse idiotizado todo el día encerrado en diferentes habitaciones según el gusto de su madre. Permanecer inocente e ingenuo se había transformado en otro juego, incluso con su hermano gemelo. No es que albergara malos sentimientos hacia él, sino todo lo contrario; lo amaba sinceramente y era su único soporte cuando todo parecía salir mal, pero incluso él a veces lo subestimaba un poco. En realidad, era tan inteligente como él, sólo que su esencia era distinta, interesándole más el estudio de las personas y cómo reaccionaban a ciertos estímulos que sólo almacenar datos y hechos, como su gemelo mayor.

Finalmente los encontró, guardados en un estuche antiguo de cuero y carey bajo una fea escultura y una corona de plástico con joyas de fantasía. Los expuso a la luz para comprobar que el cristal no estuviese roto y los limpió con su aliento y la manga de su camisa, pensando que quizás le sentarían un poco grandes al principio, mientras se acostumbraba a ellos. Además, el marco era antiguo y feo, de seguro dándole aspecto de insecto, pero al menos podría ver, siendo lo único importante en ese momento: aliviar, aunque fuera en parte, su dolor.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermano y, con sumo cuidado, pasó los anteojos por su rostro hasta ajustarlos en el puente de su nariz, deslizándose un poco y comprobando que aún eran demasiado grandes para sus facciones.

Inconscientemente, Saeyoung se llevó una mano al rostro cuando sintió la presión sobre sus mejillas y abrió los ojos perezosamente, debiendo parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la lámpara cerca de su rostro. Entonces sintió la dureza del marco y el frío cristal, extendiéndose casi hasta sus cejas y se volvió para mirar a un sonriente Saeran, anonadado aún por la sorpresa y el sueño.

\- ¿Qué…? – se calló repentinamente cuando recordó que debía permanecer en silencio, a pesar que de seguro aquella visita inesperada ya se hubiese ido. Luego se dio cuenta que había enfocado la expresión complacida de su hermano con mayor nitidez que antes, sacándose apresuradamente los anteojos -. ¿Qué es esto?

\- Buscaba algo para abrigarnos y los encontré por casualidad – respondió el otro, sentándose a su lado para hablar con mayor soltura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no podía ver bien? – volvió a colocárselos, asombrado por el cambio repentino, si bien no perfecto, de su capacidad de visión.

\- Porque pones cara de ecuación difícil – con un dedo, tocó el lugar justo entre las cejas de su hermano.

\- ¿Cuál es la cara de ecuación difícil? – quiso reír, pero se contentó con un suspiró.

\- Te frunces así – trató de imitarlo, obviamente de forma burlesca. Sin poder evitarlo más, los dos rieron, olvidando por un instante que estaban encerrados en un sótano, hambrientos, deshidratados y congelados.

Pero ese instante de felicidad duró poco. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y su madre los sacó a rastras por la escalera, gritando a viva voz que iban a matarlos y que Saeyoung había hablado demasiado en el colegio, amenazándolo con no dejarlo ir nunca más si no aprendía a quedarse callado, sin reparar demasiado en los anteojos que usaba, excepto para burlarse de él. Vinieron las sogas otra vez, los miembros apresados contra los muebles y la respiración agitada por el dolor de los golpes, pasando los días hasta que ella lo olvidaba y entonces algo más la hacía enojar.

Luego vinieron los extraños, la religión, el fanatismo, la confianza excesiva por personas que no deberían haber entrado a su vida. O quizás Saeran había fingido demasiado y su hermano terminó por aburrirse de su inocencia para buscar algo más allá, alejándose cada vez más, sin que su gemelo pudiera hacer nada por retenerlo, hasta que una mañana, él, su risa, sus enseñanzas y sus horribles anteojos habían desaparecido, para dejarlo sumido en la total desesperación solitaria.

Entonces, una mañana, Rika llegó…

 

* * *

 

¿Por qué había recordado eso de pronto? Él mismo había hecho la pregunta, pero cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, la opresión angustiosa de su pecho parecía haberse hecho más grande que ayer, a punto de soltar un grito al verse a sí mismo atrapado entre las mantas y las sombrías memorias de su pasado.

“Recuerda donde estás, Saeran”, se dijo, apoyando la mano derecha sobre su corazón y contando los latidos hasta que su respiración se ralentizó lo suficiente como para atreverse a sacar la cabeza. Las cortinas oscuras impedían que se colaran los rayos del sol, la ropa estaba esparcida por el piso y el silencio matutino apenas era interrumpido por el ladrido de un perro lejano. Como cuando era niño, sintió como si fuera el único humano vivo en el mundo, asomándose por la ventana para contemplar a la ciudad detenida y la calle solitaria a sus pies. En el departamento del frente, un gato se lavaba concienzudamente, estirando una pata trasera y separando los dedos con total calma mientras pasaba la lengua rasposa por su pelaje. Saeran no pudo evitar mirar el resquicio entre los suyos, plagados de marcas ahí donde lo habían torturado, enterrándole agujas en la piel sensible y las encías, que aún le dolían cuando se llevaba algo demasiado helado a la boca. “Pero no puedo contarle a Saeyoung sobre eso” se dijo, así como enterraría muchas otras cosas en su mente para no dañarse más a sí mismo ni a él.

Después de todo, eso era lo que más detestaba de aquella situación: que a pesar del odio que le enseñaron a cultivar en su corazón, aún pretendía protegerlo, así como el otro quería protegerlo a él. Pero, ¿cómo, si el daño ya estaba hecho? ¿Serían capaces de ser hermanos como antes y quedarse dormidos de la mano, imaginando un futuro mejor y posible para ambos? ¿O el fantasma de los años se había vuelto demasiado grande y la herida no podría sanar jamás, así como el tatuaje en su brazo nunca desaparecería?

El gato del frente, gris y de pelo corto, intercambió una mirada penetrante con él antes de bajar de la ventana y perderse en su propio apartamento, obligando a Saeran a hacer lo mismo, saliendo de su habitación y encontrándose a sí mismo mirando obsesivamente la mesa de la cocina antes de volverse con nerviosismo para buscar algo que comer en el refrigerador, repentinamente hambriento y ansioso. ¿Hasta cuándo sentiría esa debilidad que se transformaba en odio y rabia, obligándolo a hacer cosas que no quería?

\- Saeran, ¿estás bien?

La voz de su hermano, que con los años se había tornado gangosa y extraña, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, elevando los ojos hacia su expresión confundida, pero calmada, que parecía un tanto ridícula por los anteojos que en nada combinaban con él.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar? No tengo mucho, pero puedo ir a comprar ahora – agregó, un tanto acelerado. Sus ojos se movieron en busca de las llaves, dispuesto a salir en aquel momento, pero la forma en que su hermano lo miró lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

\- No necesito nada – no iba a decir nada, pero cuando él giró el cuello, pudo notarla aún ahí, igual de roja que hace diez años atrás, surcando la piel de su nuca. Se había vuelto más grande y rugosa con el paso del tiempo, entendiendo entonces la razón de por qué su hermano a veces se tocaba el cuello instintivamente, como un tic del que no podía deshacerse -. Estoy bien.

\- Lo sé… - su mirada era tan triste, incluso a través de los cristales, que Saeran se sintió aún más angustiado que al principio, apremiado con la urgencia de revocar esa expresión en el rostro de su gemelo.

\- Saeyoung – como cada vez que lo llamaba, el aludido levantó la vista hacia él con algo similar a la esperanza -, ¿me contarás qué pasó con… tus anteojos?

Pensó que iba a preguntar algo más, pero se conformó con ello. Trató de sonreírle de la forma más genuina posible y se sentó en una de las sillas, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a su hermano, a pesar de los deseos de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

\- Por supuesto.


End file.
